


Softball and baked goods

by SonicGavel



Series: Barisi forever after [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bake Sale, M/M, Noah and Jessie can't get enough of the show he and Sonny put on, Raf can't stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Sonny babysits and bakes for Noah and Jessie's school bake sale which is to take place during the NYPD softball game and Rafael won't stop eating some of the batches, which leads to a chase through the apartment making the kids laugh.





	Softball and baked goods

"Come on, Sonny. Please?" Rafael was desperate. Everytime Sonny baked, he was like that.

"No, Rafi. I promised the Lieu these cookies, brownies and other goodies would be ready by Thursday." Sonny scolded as he clapped the stirring spoon against Rafael's hand as he reached for a tuille for cannoli.

"Ah." Raf hissed but then remembered as Sonny was stirring chocolate with that spoon. He then licked his hand as Noah and Jessie, who were decorating snickerdoodles for the bake sale, laughed.

"Uncle Rafa's silly." Noah giggled as Raf finished licking.

"Very silly. Ah! Nice work, Noah." Sonny praised as Rafael then came out of nowhere and stole a plate of peanut butter balls Sonny and Jessie had just finished. Sonny then had to postpone putting the cake he just poured into pans in the oven and then proceeded to chase down the Latin Human form of Garfield that was ADA Rafael Barba.

"Rafael, you and your mouth of sweet teeth come back with those peanut butter balls. They are still wet and need to set in the fridge." Sonny yelled at the peanut butter ball thief. Noah and Jessie just laughed as they continued decorating the snickerdoodles. After a while, they got bored and decided to watch the chase going on.

"Thymyumsmgmmd" Rafael said as he passed by, peanut butter and chocolate all but preoccupying his mouth as he continued to run away. All too soon though, he tripped sending the plate down on the ground but luckily it was a Corell plate so it didn't shatter and Rafael landed face first into the balls. Noah and Jessie laughed really hard and Sonny finally caught him as they clapped and cheered.

"Now I want you to wash the peanut butter and chocolate off your face and then you are going to the store to pick up some more chocolate, peanut butter, flour and powdered sugar." Sonny said as he pulled his plate-faced boyfriend by the collar of his jersey.

"Yms, dumr." Rafael said as Jessie picked the plate up, she and Noah went back to the kitchen, she set it in the sink before running hot water over it and went back to the snickerdoodles. Then Sonny took care of the rest of the mess and went back to the cake.


End file.
